The development of communication technology enabling users to access networks like the Internet, has led to an explosion in the number of individuals that own devices capable of accessing network information sources and services. As these individuals navigate through online networks in search of information, media content, services and the like, they create opportunities for many marketers to reach out to them to promote their goods and services. Much like a highly visible location along a major freeway, a site that boasts a large amount of traffic can be fertile ground for advertisers to reach potential customers. More traffic may also mean a higher likelihood that the content and/or services provided by the site may be requested or purchased by those visiting the site. Thus, there has been a tremendous amount of competition for user traffic.
Website designers typically want people to have a good user experience that will be remembered, cause return visits, and perhaps also be described to others to increase traffic even further. Thus, website designers essentially would like to influence user behavior to reliably influence users to desire certain content or services that the website may provide. Furthermore, the creation of user loyalty can cause return visits and also lead to expansion of traffic by word of mouth. Accordingly, website designers continue to search for ways to provide website users with a more engaging experience in order to cause users to spend an increased amount of time per visit on a website and to increase a frequency of user visits.